Xavier Storm
Xavier Storm II was a fallen Jedi Padawan who eventually became a member of the Inquisitorious as Inquisitor under Silas Kicka, he was an Inquisitor for a year before joining the New Sith Order and becoming a member of the Sith. He was killed when Kicka Emperor Alaric Kicka disbanded the New Sith Order in 264 ABY. History Born Xavier Storm II, born to a middle of the road family on Coruscant. Xavier doesn't remember much of his early life with his parents as he was taken away at a very young age to the Jedi Enclave on Dantooine, there was trained and raised by many Jedi, ranging from Jedi Knights to Jedi Masters, when Xavier was old enough to become a Jedi Initiate he was taken by Jedi Knight Vox, a moderate Jedi Knight who taught many lessons to Xavier. Vox was often called away to advise Jedi Masters and planetary governors throughout the galaxy because Vox was an adept in the art of war, and was soon on his way to become a master of it. Vox was eventually promoted to Jedi Master and disappeared due to his natural mysterious nature, Vox was never heard from again, and Xavier took this deeply but saw it as a way for him to maneuver and make way for himself. After a couple of months of being not having a Master he was promoted to Jedi Padawan and was left to fend for himself on his return to Coruscant. Upon his return to the Jedi Temple he was greeted with open arms, and now with the New Jedi Order scattered and in turmoil he seeks to reclaim its former past as the true rightful Order in the galaxy. Xavier was a member of the Jedi Order for a rather long time; he found trust in a new Jedi Master, Horus Loken who had returned from the Outer Rim from the enclaves which were still held out that far. Xavier didn't last long under his new mentor, Xavier was brought to the dark side by Silas Kicka, and his brother, Mikalas. Xavier was brought in as an Imperial Inquisitor however Xavier was becoming closer and closer to the New Sith Order. Silas allowed Xavier to leave the Empire because he realized that the Sith provided a stepping stone for a peak into the history of the Kicka family. Xavier left the Empire and sought out the Sith; he joined the ranks as an Acolyte and set his sites on the Sith Inquisition; he was met by the Dark Lord's hand and given the opportunity to join the Sith Inquisition and did so, after a lengthly meeting with the Dark Lords hand he was fully promoted to Sith Inquisitor and even reset down the Sith Inquisition creed. Xavier continued to serve as a member of the New Sith Order and even sided with Validus when Evander Remus led his civil war against him. Xavier was killed in 264 ABY when the New Sith Order was forcibly disbanded by Alaric Kicka. Personality Xavier is a rather serious, straightforward young adult, his experiences in his life have made him that way. He is naturally generous and giving, though he attempts to come off as a hardass, and a tough guy, he is sweet and kind on the inside. Xavier is looked on as a sense of wisdom, a bastion of hope, naturally optimistic and true to his beliefs he is a strong willed, powerful minded individual, which often gets him into trouble, willing to try new things and willing to go out on a limb. Category:Imperial Characters Category:Sith Characters